Asteroid (Weapon)
Not to be confused with the terrain decoration. |released = 15.7.0 |lethality = 65 (max) |attribute = |rateoffire = 67 |capacity = 8 |mobility pc = 55 |cost = ? 200 (During sale) |Level required = |reskinof=Laser Bouncer |theme = Space themed}} The 'Asteroid ' is a Special weapon added in the 15.7.0 update. It can be obtained for a limited time during the Christmas holidays in the Armory. Appearance It possesses a brown barrel that is shaped like a flaming asteroid with a railgun-like tunnel that releases projectiles when fired, with traces of glowing yellow, possibly symbolizing the heat produced during atmospheric entry. The Asteroid also has a teal body with a large unused iron sight and a small magazine at the back of the gun above it’s teal colored stock. It appears to be a remodel of the Laser Bouncer, and performs similar to the Heart of Volcano. Strategy It has good damage, a slow fire rate, a good capacity, and a decent mobility. It is 2 shots with delay and chain damage. * The weapon shoots projectiles with traveling speed similar to that of normal rocket launchers and in order to do damage you must directly hit or hit very close to the enemy. However, the bullet speed and the damage got reduced, so close range combat with this weapon is recommended. * Try using it on a group of enemies since it has chain damage. * This weapon requires good timing skills and prediction, it is not recommended to use this weapon unless you can predict your opponents movement pattern well or have good timing skill as it does not have area damage, despite seeming to have some. * This weapon has pullout delay, so be careful when switching to the weapon while in a fight. Counters * Try strafing in order to dodge the projectiles. * It does not have a big area damage, so jump around. * Attack the user from long range. Recommended Maps * Space Arena * Toy Factory Equipment Setups Bring a powerful long range weapon, like the similar themed sniper weapon, the Comet. Trivia * It appears to be a remodeled laser bouncer, since the weapon shape, delay animation, and the shooting and reload animation is quite similar to the Laser Bouncer. * This weapon had one of the fastest, if not, fastest projectile traveling speed, almost as fast as bullets (with travel time). This might have been a reference to real life space rocks like asteroids, actually capable of traveling at breakneck speed. * This weapon is the third weapon of the “Space Threats” set, along with the Saturn, Venus & Mercury, Comet and Meteor Shower. * When upgraded to Mythical grade, this weapon functions the exact same the Heart Of Volcano does, similar fire rate, damage, ammo capacity, mobility. The only difference is that the Asteroid has a pullout delay, but has more accurate and smaller crosshairs, and a faster projectile speed. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Burning Category:Chain Damage Category:Themed Category:Trader's Van Category:Single Shots Category:Remodel